User blog:Laurenloveseli/eClare Fan-fiction. Chapter 1
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my first fan-fiction ever :) I know it's kind of boring in the beginning (aka what you're reading) but I wrote tons more already and it's really full of drama. Hope you enjoy this for now though until I'm done fixing chapter 2 up a little. I opened my closet in pure disgust as I faced the purple polo shirt Degrassi required us to wear now. And it was all because of Vegas Night. I haven’t talked to Eli since the day after it all happened. I went to my grandmother’s house that day and my parents took my phone because they thought I needed a “break” from Eli. But I’ll see Eli today. I’m so nervous. I got dress in the purple shirt and tan skirt. I tucked my shirt into my skirt and started to brush my hair. DING My IM noise from my computer went off. I ran over and saw it was from Eli: eli-gold49: hey girlfriend. how was break? I smiled. Anytime I ever talk to Eli, even over instant messaging, I felt my heart beat faster and I felt like my whole world just got so much better. clare-e23: way too long :) eli-gold49: need a ride to school? clare-e23: my mom said she wants to drive me. meet you there? eli-gold49: see you soon eli-gold49 has logged off “Clare!” I heard my mom yell from downstairs. “Come down for breakfast. We need to leave soon.” I turned off the computer and went downstairs. “What was taking you so long?” my mom asked. “I was just upstairs instant messaging Eli.” I told her as I sat down and started to eat. “Oh Clare, I don’t know about that boy. That whole Vegas Night thing really makes me wonder.” “Mom, Fitz is a psycho. Eli didn’t bring the knife, he did.” I’m so tired of having to explain this to my mom. “I would really like to meet Eli one of these days...maybe you could bring him over for dinner on Friday? I avoided the last statement completely and stood up. “Mom, we need to go. First day back from break and all.” _______________________________________________________ “Bye mom. I’ll get a ride home from Eli.” I jumped out of my mom’s car as fast as I could once we reached Degrasi. As my mom pulled away, I saw Morty parked in his usual parking spot and ran through the doors, ready to find Eli and throw my arms around him. But I was stopped by a police officer who wanted to check my bag?! “Excuse me, I need to check your backpack.” “Wait why?” “New school policy. Open.” I opened my backpack and he looked through my entire backpack. “Your clear.” I hurried into the school and I was surrounded by yellow, purple, red, and blue. I started to make my way over to my locker. “Hey Clare!” Alli ran over to me and gave me a hug. “Hello Degrassi. This is your student council president, Sav Bhandari. Welcome back! Starting this semsester Degrassi has some new rules. The new dress code must be followed at all times. I.D.'s must be visible at all times ABSOLUTELY NO: Sexual conduct at school Transmitting sexual images to other students Vandalism to school property Possession or being under the influence of alcohol or narcotics 03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The announcements ended. “Can you believe this?” I turned to face Alli. ”This isn’t a school anymore.” “More like a prison.” a familiar, soothing voice said from behind me. I turned around. There was Eli. He looked somewhat different: Instead of his usual black attire, he was in the red polo uniform the school was forcing us to wear. He held out his arms and we embraced. I had missed him so much. Alli awkwardly watched for a few seconds, then made her way around us and over to where Jenna was talking to Chantay. Eli leaned in for a kiss, but then I remembered one of the new rules: No sexual conduct at school. I pushed away. “What’s wrong?” he seemed concerned. “Didn’t you hear Simpson’s new rules? ‘No sexual conduct at school’” “I can’t even kiss my own girlfriend at school?” Eli bit his lower lip. “Whatever, you owe me later though.” he said playfully. I raised my eyebrow. “We’ll see.” I smiled. “Hey guys.” Adam walked over to us wearing the same purple shirt as me. “Ready for some spring semester English fun?” I looked over at Eli and smiled. “Yup.” Eli and I reached out to hold hands, but then I remembered the “rule” so we walked to English, my hand brushing against his. 03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Laurenloveseli 03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) “Clare, wait!” I was at my locker, getting my homework to do during free period when someone was yelling my name down the hall. I turned around. It was K.C. K.C.? I haven’t talk to him in forever. When he reached my locker, I didn’t know what to say. All that came out of my mouth was “Um...” “Clare, I know it’s been a while since we’ve talked. I just want to say I’m sorry for what happened with Jenna last year... and how I left you for her. I wish we never broke up. It was a huge mistake.” “It was even a bigger mistake coming over here.” a voice said from behind me. The voice was Eli. And it brought up silence. “Excuse me, we were sort of having a private conversation here.” K.C. finally spoke. “Not anymore. Just leave her alone. Clare’s with me now.” Eli put his arm around me. “Oh I’m sorry goth boy.I thought you’d be in the bathroom blinding yourself with guyliner some more.” Eli got closer to K.C. “Well atleast I didn’t leave my pregnant girlfriend so she would have to go through it alone.” I ducked under Eli’s arm and down the hall. I couldn’t deal with this right now. I felt like Eli was moving on from Fitz to K.C. with all of this fighting. 03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)03:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC)~~ “So K.C. wants you back?!” Ali exclaimed when I was telling her and Jenna what just happened at lunch that day. “That loser! I hope Eli beats the crap out of him.” Jenna stood up from the table and waddled towards the trash can to throw out her lunch. I felt someone grab me by the arm. I turned around. Eli was standing there with a bruise under his eye. I jumped up from the table. “Eli, what happened!?” was all that could come out of my mouth. But I knew what had happened. It was K.C. “It’s times like these where I wish I was actually sports fit so I could punch him good back.” I examined the wound under his eye. “After I made the comment about abandoning Jenna and you left, he punched me. I have to give him props on timing. Simpson and the other teachers didn’t come down the hall until 2 minutes after.” “I need to talk to him.” I saw K.C. enter the cafeteria. I started walking towards him when Eli grabbed my arm. “Clare, he’s violent. I don’t want you anywhere near him.” I broke free of his grip and stormed over to K.C. I pulled him out into the hallway. “So what makes you think punching my boyfriend will make me want to go back with you?” I asked him. “Clare, you don’t understand. Eli’s not good for you, I am.” With that, he grabbed my arms, pushed me up against the wall, and began to kiss me. Category:Blog posts